Learning to Live
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guardian. Voldemort is dead, so Harry should finally be able to live. Too bad things never really work out the way Harry expects.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guardian. This picks up right where it left off, with the summer before seventh year. Consequently, HBP and DH are completely disregarded.

Chapter One: Home Again

Harry sighed as he threw himself onto his bed. He should be happy. He had the whole summer ahead of him. A whole summer free from a very recently deceased dark wizard.

Instead, he was bored. He hadn't even had time to unpack and he was already restless and missing his friends. Hermione and Ron had gone to the Burrow, promising to write everyday. He was sure Hermione would, though Ron only would under threat of death from Hermione. No sooner had he thought this then Pig flew through the window.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? All is well here, though I did miss Mum and Dad meeting me at Kings Cross. Mrs. Weasley is being extra nice. I think she sensed I was a little sad. Don't feel guilty though, it's not your fault. _

_Ron says to tell you hello. He refuses to write you so soon, as we just saw you yesterday._

_Have you started on your summer homework, yet? If not, you better. Remember, we take our NEWTS this year. Our whole future depends on them. I can't believe how much studying I have to do. Although I am almost finished with Transfiguration. Well, the regular homework anyway, not the NEWT studying. _

_Ron wants to know if you want to come over tomorrow to play Quidditch. You are to send your answer back by Pig. He also wants you to know that Voldemort being dead is "bloody awesome" because you can now travel around like a normal person._

_I, meanwhile, want to know why, if he had so much to say, he is not writing you himself. Oh, wait. I have my answer. He claims it is because I was doing it anyway and he didn't want to weigh Pig down with two letters. I am interpreting that to mean he is a lazy prat._

_Mrs. Weasley just called us for lunch. Hope to see you tomorrow, Harry. We miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he placed the letter on his desk. He was only just realizing the full effects of Voldemort being gone. He would be able to travel safely to Ron's house unescorted now. The prospect of a whole summer of being able to go where he wanted when he wanted was thrilling. He was contemplating this new freedom when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Albus entered and was immediately attacked by Pig.

"Pig, no." Harry said sternly, just as Fawkes appeared to valiantly defend Albus.

The two familiars began squawking at each other and circling the room. It was the weirdest stand off Harry had ever witnessed. Albus called for the phoenix, who immediately flew over to him. Harry snatched the snitch sized owl out of the air before turning to his guardian.

"Sorry. Pig is a little, uh, insane. Ron thinks he is just hyperactive, but that can't be the case. He's like this all the time, even in his sleep."

"No trouble, Harry. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to St. Mungos to check on Aberforth. I have a meeting with the mediwitch that has been dealing with him. Madam Pomfrey will be coming over this evening to make sure everything is ready for Aberforth's arrival tomorrow.

"Right, about that. Are you sure you don't want me to sleep somewhere else? I am technically in his room, and if he would be more comfortable here-"

"Of course not, Harry. He can take the spare bedroom and you keep yours."

"What about Minerva, then?" Harry asked.

He had been concerned about the entire situation from the moment he heard Aberforth was coming to stay with them. Three days before the end of term, Albus was summoned to St. Mungos. He hurried there fearing the worst, only to discover his brother had been caught having his prized goat snuck in to see him. While Aberforth's memory had been somewhat affected by an unknown curse, he still remembered his love for goats. Albus was told that there was nothing more the healers could do for Aberforth and suggested he be dismissed from the hospital. Apparently, since there was nothing debilitating wrong with him, they felt he could function away from their constant care, although he might need minimal assistance at first. Also, Minerva made the ward stink.

This was, at least, what they told Albus. Harry, however, suspected that Aberforth had been chucked out. That might not have been the way they approached Albus, but he doubted Madam Pomfrey's help would be required if there wasn't something wrong with Aberforth. The teen was quite certain the old wizard had misbehaved. Albus must have known, but did not question it; the healers had gone to such trouble to avoid offending him wih his brother's dismissal.

Now, Harry and Albus were engaged in a discussion they had already had three times.

"Minerva is fully capable of staying outside." Albus answered.

"But you said she was his favorite."

"Yes, but she is just a goat."

"Well are you sure I shouldn''t take her old room then, and let your brother have his?"

"You are already settled and unpacked-"

"No." Harry interrupted. "I haven't unpacked yet, so it would be no trouble, really. Besides, he's your brother."

"And you are my ward." Albus interrupted. "We are not discussing this any further, Harry. You are staying in your room. Aberforth will be fine in the spare room."

"O.k." Harry agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat, Harry. Then you can unpack and begin studying. I am certain you are anxious to prepare for your final year at school." Albus' eyes were twinkling merrily. He knew as well as Harry that the teen had no intention of beginning homework this early into the summer.

Pig suddenly nipped at Harry's fingers, reminding him that the tiny owl needed to return a response to Ron.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something before you left. Ron has invited me to the Burrow to play quidditch tomorrow. It's alright if I go, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure I will be able to escort you tomorrow. Perhaps in a couple days when Aberforth is settled."

"Oh, don't worry. I can go by myself. They're connected to the floo network again."

Albus sighed, giving the previously happy teen reason to doubt his guardian's answer.

"I know that you want to live normally, Harry, and you are closer now than you have ever been. However, I would prefer if you wait until it is safe."

"Safe?" Harry was dumbfounded. "Safe from what? Voldemort is dead."

"Yes, he is, but not all of his followers are either dead or incarcerated. Those that are still free would like nothing better than to kill you. If you recall, I once told you that after that Halloween night you were in more danger than anyone could understand. I'm afraid that is true once again. Until the chaos our world is in abates, I can not allow you to simply roam free."

"It's just the Weasley's."

"Flooing could be dangerous."

Harry stared at Albus for several moments before answering. "Fine." he whispered, unsure of what else to say. He truly hadn't seen Albus' reluctance coming and needed time to formulate a sound argument. "I'll write Ron and tell him that another day would be better."

"Thank you, Harry. I knew you would understand and be reasonable. Now I must be off. Enjoy your lunch."

"Bye."

When Albus was gone, Harry flopped back onto the bed, his appetite suddenly nonexistent. This summer really wasn't shaping up the way he wanted it to. After all, the prophecy was already fulfilled. Wasn't he supposed to finally be able to live? Hadn't he waited long enough? He had done everything that the wizarding world required of him. How much longer would he be expected to wait, and would his patience hold out until then? Bitter Tears sprang to his eyes but Harry blinked them back. Why, oh why had he expected life to suddenly be fair, when it never had been before?

A/N: Thanks to all of you who stayed faithfully with Unexpected Guardian until the end. This has been a long time coming Hope you enjoyed it's (rather short, sorry) beginning. Please review;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter two: Aberforth's Real Condition

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Guess what. Albus says I can't go because it "isn't safe." What the hell is that about? I'm so dumb. I honestly thought things would be different now. I believed that stupid prophecy. "Neither can live while the other exists." Gaa. Why did I have to be so foolish and get my hopes up. I should have known better by now. Well, I have to go stay locked inside just like every other summer since I started Hogwarts. Have fun, guys. I'll miss you."_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry looked over the letter and debated sending it. He knew it would make his friends feel bad, which he truly didn't want to do. Another darker part didn't care, though. That small Slytherin part didn't care how they felt. If he was going to be miserable, they should at least know about it and be a little sad for him. Normally he detested pity, but he was angry that others could be out celebrating and living happily now while he could not. It wasn't fair.

"Pig."

The tiny owl appeared almost immediately from his exile outside. He was being punished for attacking Albus and as a result appeared more docile than Harry had ever seen him before.

Harry quickly tied his snarky letter to Pig's leg and sent him away. He watched until the owl was out of sight before flopping onto his bed with a rather large sigh.

He must have fallen asleep because before he knew it, Albus was taping on his door.

"Harry, dear boy, Madam Pomfrey will be arriving shortly."

"Mm- I'm up." Glancing at his clock he saw that it was nearly dinnertime.

By the time Harry was actually up and in the dining room Madam Pomfrey had already arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." The mediwitch said as she came over to him. She quickly felt his forehead before beginning to take his pulse.

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"You feel a tiny bit warm. Are you feeling well? You are supposed to be resting still. Even though you feel fine, the final battle was taxing on you, I am sure."

"I'm fine, and I was resting. I am only warm because I was snuggled in my bed asleep."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, ma'am." Then he smiled. "You know, it is possible for you to see me without there being anything wrong with me."

Madam Pomfrey laughed a rare laugh. "I suppose you are correct, Potter. Though it doesn't happen that often."

It was then that Albus came into the room. "Ah, now that young Harry has joined us, let us all sit and eat."

Th trio sat in relative silence. Harry wanted desperately to know how Aberforth was, but didn't think it was a dinner conversation. His guardian was obviously distracted and the mediwitch exhausted. There were still numerous people in the hospital wing and Harry was positive her thoughts were with them.

As their temporary house elf Maxie cleared the table, Albus suggested moving to the sitting room. Once there, settled with tea and lemon drops, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I've been in contact with Aberforth's healer. Things sound...somewhat positive."

"Yes, I've been told there is hope for a good deal of recovery."

Harry didn't think their tones sounded positive or hopeful at all. He had believed that Aberforth was well on the way to improvement, due to the fact that St. Mungos was releasing him. Now, he wished he hadn't been quite so presumptuous.

"Do they still not know what curse he was hit with?" Harry asked.

"No, my boy. They have researched it well, but are no closer to knowing now then when he first arrived."

"Albus, I have checked both inside and outside the house and I have a few modifications for you to make before Aberforth arrives tomorrow." the mediwitch said. "The safety charms in place now are fine but need to be added to. You will need to know whenever Aberforth leaves the house and I do recommend a location charm be put on him so he doesn't get lost."

"Why would he get lost?" Harry asked. He knew Albus' brother had been to the house many times. He even had his own room. Unless- "Albus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I thought your brother was being discharged because he was getting better."

Albus and Madam Pomfrey glanced at each other quickly, though Harry still saw.

"He isn't really better, is he?"

"He has improved, Harry." Albus answered. "He remembers people, his goats. It is events that he has the most difficulty with."

"He doesn't remember the final battle?"

Albus sighed. He knew he should have been more up front with Harry. He knew he was making some of the same mistakes with him all over again. Sometimes, Albus wondered if he wasn't the worst kind of coward. It was so easy to allow the boy he loved so much to celebrate Voldemort's downfall. It was so easy to allow Harry to party with the rest of his friends, instead of informing him of the truth. It was so easy to forget, while he watched Harry dance with so many girls at the victory ball, that the boy would eventually find out. It seemed that time had come, and Albus was going to have to come clean.

"I'm afraid, dear boy, that he doesn't remember the war."

"What?" Harry gasped. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, but she had closed her eyes at his exclamation. She knew all along that Albus was headed for trouble in withholding information from Harry. She advised against it, but it was not her place to tell Harry herself.

"I'm afraid it's true, Potter." she said.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember the war? Are you saying he has forgotten the last two years? St Mungos has a ward for people with mental impairments. Why is he being sent home? Oh, yeah, by the way, why didn't you tell me any of this before now." His tone had began calmly enough, but it slowly rose to near screaming before he was finished.

"Calm down, Harry, and I will answer everything." Albus sighed.

"I don't understand." Harry whispered.

"I will explain, but I am afraid I must ask for your forgiveness yet again. I didn't want to burden you with my family problems. You were happier than I have ever seen you in the days following Voldemort's death. I didn't want to give you less of a reason to celebrate with your friends. Indeed, all the world had reason to celebrate, including muggles, though they will never know of all the lives spared with Tom's destruction. I couldn't tell you when you were in the midst of all your glory."

Harry listened to the entire speech before he spoke again. "You said you didn't want to burden me with your family problems. All last year and as recently as this morning, you kept telling me that we were family. If your family had problems, didn't you think that included me as well? Or was that just something you said to keep me on the path you thought I ought to be on?"

"He has a point." thought Albus. Hindsight is truly a wonderful thing.

"Of course it is not something I said without meaning, Harry. You know that deep down. I should have known you would care, even though you have met my brother only once before. I should have realized that you would care simply because he is important to me. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded, though still looked put out.

"Would you like me to answer the rest of your questions?" Albus asked quietly.

The boy sighed. "Yes, please."

"It appears that he does not remember anything that happened beyond the first Christmas after Voldemort's first defeat."

Harry gasped. "But that was fifteen years ago."

"Yes, Potter." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"He was quite disturbed when he awoke to discover that Voldemort was dead for real and that the Potter's nearly of age son killed him." Albus added.

"Ron and Hermione helped." Harry added, without thinking. Whenever anyone mentioned him killing You-Know-Who, he always mentioned his best friends. Without them, he didn't know where he would be now and they deserved as much credit as he did.

"Yes, I know." Albus said. He admired all three for what they had done, but little was known about the bond they had placed upon themselves. There had been no adverse consequences so far, but it was something that needed to be researched. "As for your other question, yes, St Mungos does have a ward for mental maladies. However, it is not a large ward, and it is currently overflowing."

Madam Pomfrey hiccuped as if she were holding back tears. "It was like that at the end of the first war, too."

The full scope of the war hadn't occured to Harry until now. It was suddenly coming dramatically into focus, though. It wasn't just people dying and being tortured. It was moms and dads and sons and daughters. He supposed he had been too caught up at the time in his own pain; the pain of blaming himself for Cedric, the all encompassing pain of Sirius' death, the pain for his friends' losses. He never stopped to realize what each torture and death in the Prophet met for their own families. Suddenly, he didn't understand how he ever could have been so thoughtless and selfish.

"So, they are sending him here." he added, more to brake the horrible silence than to add anything useful.

"Indeed." Albus answered. "He is not a danger to himself and others, and he can hygienically care for himself."

The implications that most that needed the ward were not as well as Aberforth nearly made Harry physically ill. Again, he wondered why he never realized.

"Plus, there was the Minerva incident." added Madam Pomfrey, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah, yes." Albus nodded, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I will never truly fear for Aberforth as long as he remembers the goats."

Harry marveled at their ability to joke about something this serious, but decided it was normal. Many times, he had heard members of the order laughing at something that seemed slightly inappropriate. He supposed it was just human nature to want, or need, to laugh when everything was crumbling around you.

The two adults continued discussing plans for Aberforth's release, but Harry was no longer paying attention. His thoughts were amongst the dead and tortured. He must have again dozed for a while because he was soon being shaken by Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure you are feeling well? You are getting enough rest, aren't you? Of course, not. That's why you are falling asleep next to me. Go to bed."

Harry looked at his guardian, who looked amused. Seeing he would be getting no help from him, Harry agreed. After exchanging good nights, he headed to his room. There he could sleep and escape his dark thoughts. He was sure he could. He would have the aid of a fresh batch of dreamless sleep, courtesy of Hermione.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reviews and reviewers:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Three: Release

"So, I was thinking I should switch rooms." Harry announced the next morning at breakfast.

Albus sighed heavily before responding. "I feel we have already discussed this as far as it needs to be discussed. If I am recalling correctly, we decided you should stay where you are."

"That was before I knew, really knew, about Aberforth's condition. I'm sure he would feel better keeping things the way they were before."

"I appreciate your concern for my brother. However, things aren't the way they were before. His healers believe we would be doing him a disservice by pretending they are. Things change. It is our hope that by recognizing these changes, his memories may come back to him."

"I just want him to be comfortable here." Harry sighed. He still felt guilty about everything he had learned last night. While Hermione's dreamless sleep had provided him with adequate rest, he still woke feeling awful. If Aberforth at least had his own room, it would alleviate a minute portion of Harry's guilt. He honestly believed earlier, when he thought of this new line of reasoning, that Albus would see things his way. Apparently, he was wrong yet again. He should really just get "I'm wrong." tattooed on his forehead, he thought morosely.

"I know, my boy. Right now, us going about our daily routines will help provide Aberforth with a feeling of routine as well. The healers feel that as long as he has a sense of normalcy, he may yet recover somewhat."

Harry nodded. Normal. He could do that. Wait...normal?

Of course, nothing about Harry was ever normal. As a child, he was always out of place. He quite clearly didn't belong with the Dursleys, nor did he ever want to. Beyond that, though, there was always something nagging at him. Some inner turmoil that said he wasn't like the other children at school or the adults around him. There was something fundamentally off with him. Hermione said she felt the same growing up and Harry figured it was a consequence of muggleborns or those that are muggle-raised not knowing what they truly were.

Harry had wished with all his heart when Hagrid informed him of Hogwarts that he would finally be at peace. He would be amongst those like him, and everything would be normal. It was just his bad luck that there were not a lot of subtly powerful parselmouths who were being obsessively stalked by an evil overlord.

The dream of normalcy didn't last long for Harry. He recalled walking into the Three Broomsticks and people turning to stare at him. He should have known with reasonable certainty then, but he still held onto a glimmer of hope. Right up until the whole Boy-Who-Lived stuff.

Now, in order to help his beloved guardian's brother, he was being told to be normal. His idea of normal involved mysteries shrouded in darkness, death eater duels, and regular private interludes with Voldemort, both in dreams and reality. Even that had crashed down around him. Not that he was complaining; Harry was quite glad that Voldemort was dead and never returning, but it still broke his normal routine. How could he now act normal when he hadn't grasped exactly what that was yet?

Pig fluttering through an open window startled Harry out of his thoughts. The little owl swooped down, grabbed a piece of bacon, and then presented his leg to Harry, who quickly untied the note and opened it.

_Harry,_

_We knew something was bothering you. Don't worry. We're sure it won't take long for the rest of Voldemort's supporters to be captured. Perhaps, until then, we might be able to visit you instead._

Harry could immediately tell these were Hermione's words. They were of little comfort to him. As much as he wanted to see them, he didn't want anything aggravating Aberforth. Though, wouldn't it be normal for him to have friends over? He shook the thoughts from his head and continued reading. The handwriting changed at this point, and he desperately needed Ron to be a little more supportive.

_What do you mean "not safe?" No one would come after you now. You killed their leader. That's a bloody shame mate, but Hermione reckons we could visit you. I doubt Dumbledore will say no. Let us know when we can come._

Once again, Hermione took over.

_Yes, write soon, regardless of whether you want us to come or not. Don't worry. The prophecy was fulfilled. It will be fine soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry looked up. "I need to write them back."

Albus nodded. "I need to be on my way. Madam Pomfrey will be coming back with us. It shouldn't take long."

Upon returning to his room, Harry unceremoniously plopped Pig on his bed and grabbed ink, parchment, and a quill.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Of course I want you to come. I'm just not sure now would be a good time to visit. Aberforth arrives today and I don't really know what to expect. He is a lot worse than I thought. Let's see how it goes for a couple of weeks first. I know you guys will understand._

_Love,_

_Harry._

As Pig soared off with his letter, Harry sighed and flopped onto his bed. Now all he could do was wait the dreaded moment he would have to face Aberforth and normalcy.

He didn't have to wait long. Albus, true to his word, returned after only one short hour. Harry heard the sounds of people arriving, but wasn't sure if he was meant to stay in his room at first, or greet Aberforth. Thankfully, or not, depending on viewpoints, Harry did not have to decide; Albus called for him.

Harry rose and had to remind himself to keep breathing. He entered the sitting room and saw Aberforth on the couch with Madam Pomfrey. Albus sat opposite them and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Harry nervously glanced at the mediwitch, who offered a hint of a smile.

Upon seeing Harry, Aberforth jumped up and began backing away. "No. No, no n..." he whispered.

Madam Pomfrey quickly stood and grabbed his hand. "Aberforth?"

Harry who had timidly sat, also jumped up. Albus placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and gently pushed him back into his chair. They turned to watch Aberforth whispering to Poppy.

"He died two months ago."

"No." she patiently explained. "James died years ago. This is his son, Harry."

"Harry?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Harry. Harry is almost seventeen now."

"Not a baby?"

"Not a baby." she confirmed.

Aberforth slowly resumed his spot on the couch, timidly stealing little glances at his brother's ward. Harry, for his part, was watching Albus, who in turn, was watching his brother. Madam Pomfrey sensed the uncomfortable silence, but for all her training could not think of a thing to say to break it. Thankfully, Maxie appeared.

"Maxie is bringing tea, sir." the little elf said, addressing Albus.

"Thank you, Maxie."

"Is there anything else Maxie can be doing?"

"Assuming you have taken my brothers luggage to his room, no."

"Maxie is already doings it, sir."

Albus nodded and dismissed the elf. This seemed to remind Aberforth of something, though.

"Did you bring Minerva's stuff to her room as well?"

Harry quickly became interested in the floor as Madam Pomfrey and Albus exchanged looks.

"Aberforth, Harry lives here, now." Albus gently explained.

"Yes, so do I." his brother responded.

"That means that all three rooms are taken."

Aberforth seemingly did not understand what Albus was implying. He carefully regarded Harry before responding again.

"Where does he sleep?"

"In the second largest bedroom in the house."

"My old room?"

Albus answered affirmatively.

"Then, where do I sleep?"

"In the spare room."

"Minerva's room?"

Albus nodded.

"So, where does she sleep?"

Madam Pomfrey dropped her head into her hands, ready for what she was sure would come.

"Outside." answered Albus.

Aberforth began shaking his head so hard Harry was concerned it might fall off. "That can not be. It is absolutely unacceptable."

"Aberforth..."

"No, Albus. You mustn't do this. She won't acclimate well. She deserves to be treated with love and respect. Stick Not James out there instead."

Harry finally let his eyes rise from the carpet where he had been staring since the tea was brought. He said nothing, but regarded Aberforth with a mixture of sadness and disbelief.

Albus patiently sighed. "Aberforth, _Harry_ is a person, who also deserves to be treated with love and respect. He is in my care, and I will not allow him to sleep in a barn when he has a perfectly good bedroom here. You, likewise, are in my care and have your own space. Minerva will be fine with a comfortable hay bed out there."

"No. I forbid it."

"Now, Aberforth." Madam Pomfrey said. "Surely there is some way to ease your worries about her being outside. The barn is warded just like the house. It is perfectly safe. Albus would never put your best goat in danger."

Aberforth turned to Harry and glared at him. Harry shrank in his seat before turning to his guardian. "Can't he and Minerva share a bedroom?"

Albus glanced stiffly at his brother before answering. "No. It was one of the conditions of the ministry when he was released years ago." When he saw that Harry did not understand, he added, "The inappropriate charm thing."

Harry stared at him in shock before turning to a growling sound that seemed to be directed toward him. Indeed, Aberforth was still staring at him, but was now also making threatening noises.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the boy encouragingly. "Don't worry. He hasn't got a wand."

"This isn't the end of this, Not James. No one interferes with Minerva's happiness."

"Uh, sorry." Harry muttered, unsure of what else he could possibly say.

"Yes, it most certainly is the end of it." Albus answered. "The humans are staying in the house, and the goat is staying in the barn. Just as it should be."

"I love her." yelled Aberforth.

"Yes, I am aware of that. She will be warm, well fed, and protected out there."

Aberforth did not look convinced, but still said nothing. Instead, he returned to glaring at Harry. Madam Pomfrey was busily fusing over potions bottles that she would be leaving. Harry was disconcerted to see that quite a few of them appeared to be calming draughts. Albus quietly sipped his tea while staring out a window. Probably lost in thought as always, Harry realized.

As Maxie was preparing lunch, Madam Pomfrey announced her departure. "Don't you worry, either of you." she assured Albus and Harry. Aberforth was currently engrossed in a crossword puzzle. "Things will be fine, you'll see."

"Do not worry over us. I'm sure we will get on fine." Albus said.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Don't be afraid to stun him if he gets so upset that you can't get him to take a calming draught."

"What?" he gasped.

"You won't be left alone with him in the beginning, but when he is used to you, well, just protect yourself if need be. Albus won't get mad."

Harry again glanced at Albus, who simply nodded.

"Protect myself from what exactly?"

"He gets angry. You saw him. He was working himself up into a right state." the mediwitch explained.

"I thought he wasn't a danger to himself or others." Harry responded.

"He hasn't been." Albus answered. "But you are so self-sacrificing. We want you to be sure you understand that you can and must defend yourself should the unexpected happen."

"As it often does around you." added Madam Pomfrey right before she flooed away.

"All right." Harry promised sullenly.

Albus told Harry to go to the dining room while he retrieved Aberforth. Soon, the three were at the table, eating Maxie's delicious steak and kidney pie. All was silent for the first half of the meal. Harry noticed some shifty looks being sent his way by the younger Dumbledore brother, but tried to ignore it the best he could. It should have been simple, considering how well he had become accustomed to being watched, but this was different. He was in a small, comfortable environment where he had learned last year to feel safe and even happy. It was the only place he felt such warm feelings. He used to feel that way about Hogwarts, but first Umbridge and then their world's fear had stolen that. The Burrow nearly felt like home, except Harry often thought of himself as an intruder there. He loved the Weasleys dearly, but he wasn't one of them. Grimmauld Place had been just to damn dark and gloomy to be a home.

Now, the one place he had left was beginning to feel like a prison, too. The place where he was to take the first baby steps in living a life without Voldemort was not nearly the safe harbor it had seemed even two days ago. He was being held inside because it wasn't safe to go out and living with a man who obviously didn't want him there. The dark thought that for Harry, normal had returned with a vengence, nearly brought him to tears. Then Aberforth decided to speak.

"Hey, Not James. Pass the salt."

"Aberforth, his name is Harry." Albus stated calmly.

"How old are you?" Aberforth asked, seemingly ignoring his brother.

Harry looked up from his plate. "I'll be seventeen next month."

Aberforth nodded in satisfaction. "Minerva can have your room in a month then."

Albus' head jerked up sharply to stare at Aberforth. "Harry lives here now; it is his home. He is not leaving simply because he comes of age. You will remember this, Aberforth."

Maxie appeared to offer fruit salad, but Harry declined. "I was just going to my room."

Albus nodded, but requested Harry's presence in the sitting room in two hours. He hoped that would give him enough time to get Aberforth settled so he could then reassure Harry of his place, both in his home and heart. This was certainly not going as well as Albus had first hoped, and he feared Harry would start to feel like he was a nuisance.

Upon returning to his room, Harry paced. He knew what he wanted, what he craved. He also knew he hadn't resorted to it in a while. The broken glass was still there, though.

"Come on." thought Harry. "Snap out of it. Everything will be fine. Voldemort is dead, just hold on for a little while longer. You made it this far."

The problem was, Harry had been thinking these same thoughts for too long now. He had begged himself to hold on after the tournament because there would come a time when people would believe him again. He had begged himself to hold on all through fifth year, because the Ministry would one day be proven wrong. He had begged himself to hold on through sixth year, because, well just because. And ultimately, he had begged himself to hold on because one day Voldemort would be dead and gone for good.

That day came weeks ago. Why was he still begging? He supposed that it was because the end was growing ever nearer. Once the rest of the death eaters were captured, he would be free and normal, wouldn't he? He just had to hold on until then. It couldn't take long. Hermione and Ron even said so in their last letter. Until then, though...

Harry yanked a piece of glass from his trunk. Pulling up his sleeve, he began to cut.

And far away in Ottery St. Catchpole, two people knew.

A/N: Thanks so much as always to my great reviewers. One of you even guessed where I was headed in the next couple of chapters. Please keep reviewing. The next chapter is coming along well and should be up sooner. (It's finally summer!)


End file.
